So Wrong, So Right,
by Owllover123
Summary: 'How could something so wrong feel so right' Elsa wondered. It's Anna's nineteenth birthday, a year after Elsa froze Arendelle, once everything seems to be going perfect a certain red-haired prince returns with an apology and an explanation. Will Elsa believe it? Or will she throw him and whoever came with him in a dungeon? Rated because I'm paranoid! Enjoy!


A/N: Okay time for So, Wrong So, Right! Title was written by my little cousin hope you like! Oh! I almost forgot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, that belongs to disney! Yes finally I didn't forget to write it! That's how you know this is gonna be good okay you may read... Now!

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles marched slowly, head held high, hands cuffed, a small frown on his face. Four guards stood around him, shielding him from others or more shielding others from him. He was dangerous, that was made clear when he not only tried to take Princess Anna of Arendelle's life, but Queen Elsa of Arendelle's also. Everybody had known of this for few saw it or heard it from their homes which they had been frozen into by Queen Elsa of Arendelle, of course it was an accident but nobody knew that in the beginning. Like they hadn't known about Hans but at least the Queen had been good unlike the thirteenth prince. The guards guided him towards the castle where his eldest brother, Damian who had the same red hair as Hans and all of the brothers in fact, ruled, for his father had passed away many moons ago. The gates were closed, people were only allowed in on special occasions, the gates were opened by the two sentries who stood in front. Hans and the four guards walked in and the gates were slammed shut behind them causing Hans to jump slightly as he looked behind him, then turned forward and looked up at the castle in the nice, warm, summer sun. He swallowed nervously as he entered the castle. The guards led him to the throne room though they knew he had been here many times before they weren't allowed to leave him until the king declared so. So, there they were walking Prince Hans of the Southern Isles like the criminal he had become. Damian sat on the throne staring at the guards and his youngest brother in shock, utter disbelief, and maybe slight horror.

"Leave us." Damian commanded the guards and they marched out leaving the youngest prince standing there alone. Hans stared at the floor until he heard the sounds of a door shut and looked up at his brother. Damian's expressions from before melted away and turned to a smile as he stood up and walked towards Hans slowly with something behind his back.

"How was that?" Hans asked with a smile as Damian pulled keys from behind his back and un-cuffed his brother.

"Best performance. It seems mother didn't wast our time with acting lessons." Damian answered then hugged his younger brother. "We missed you." He added then let go of his brother. "Now, we have lots of work to do if Arendelle is ever going to want to work with us again." He guided his younger brother out of the throne room.

...

ONE YEAR LATER

Queen Elsa slowly walked down the hall towards her sister Princess Anna's bedroom. She stood in front of the door and raised her fist to knock, then saw the glove on her hand and quickly pulled it off then pulled off the other, if Anna saw her wearing them she would freak. Elsa put the gloves into one hand as she raised her fist yet again to knock.

Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock

Elsa copied her sister's door knock and after a few seconds it was swung open by none other than; Anna.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"Oh you bet I am!" Anna answered with a small leap of excitement. Today Anna was going to get everything ready for her nineteenth birthday party. Everybody was invited. (Except Southern Isles and Weaseltown of course.)

"Kristoff will be taking you through the town with Sven and Olaf to run all the errands." Elsa explained as she walked with her sister down the hall.

"What? Elsa-" Anna began, but Elsa stopped her before she could argue.

"Anna, I'm sorry but I have too many royal duties to attend to." Elsa lied, though she hated lying to her sister she had to. Her gloves suddenly slipped out of her hands and onto the floor behind them. Anna caught something blue on the ground in her peripheral vision and quickly turned on her heels and picked it up. She glanced down at the gloves for a moment then lifted them up and stared at them.

"Elsa why are your gloves on the ground? Why are they here?" Anna asked, staring at her sister with concern.

"Well umm... I-I-" Elsa couldn't think of a good reason.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Anna asked. Elsa turned pale and sheepish indicating Anna's calculation to be correct. "Elsa, do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, wrapping her arm around her older sister's neck and setting the gloves on a table which lay in the hall.

"Well, there's not much to talk about, it's the same as every night." Elsa answered with a sigh as the two began to slowly walk. Elsa had been having nightmares ever since everything had happened just a year prior. The nightmare was always the same, Elsa was in a blizzard, a blizzard _she_ had created, as she would try to find someway to escape she'd see Hans, running after her, she'd try to run away but he'd tell her she couldn't run and then tell her Anna was dead because of _her_. She would fall to the ground and hear the sword being pulled from its sheath, and she wouldn't care, something would draw her attention and when she finally would look up, Anna would be standing there, hand raised to stop something, frozen in her place, Elsa would sob into Anna, the only difference from the actual event being, Anna stays a frozen statue.

"Elsa, you have your powers under control, you know how to use them perfectly. I mean, you created Olaf." Anna pointed out.

"I created Marshmallow as well." Elsa added.

"You built a castle." Anna smiled.

"I almost killed two Weaseltown guards." Elsa groaned.

"You made a dress."

"I froze my old one."

"You thawed the fjord."

"I froze the fjord!"

"You-"

"Enough Anna!" Elsa yelled pointing her hands out towards Anna but then quickly turning them and making the ice shoot from her hands in a bad pattern which ended up freezing a curtain. Elsa gasped as she stared at her hands in horror.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked quietly.

"I-I'm fine." Elsa took a deep breath, wrapped her hands around each other and held them down still trembling.

"Elsa?" Anna reached out to hug Elsa but she pulled away.

"The others are outside Anna, best not keep them waiting a moment longer." Elsa commanded colder than intended.

"Oh... Okay... Uh bye." Anna sighed as she walked away towards the entrance of the castle. Elsa turned her head towards Anna with guilt in her eyes.

"Wait!" Elsa called to Anna, who turned on her heel in a second.

"Yes?" Anna asked, hopeful. Elsa ran to her sister and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Elsa apologized causing Anna to hug her.

"It's okay, as long as you don't freeze my heart again." Anna joked as they let go.

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Of course! What am I going to do? Be mad at my only sister who has crazy/awesome powers with ice and is the queen of an entire kingdom?!" Anna asked.

"I guess not." Elsa laughed at her younger sisters giddiness.

"Okay um... I really gotta go, Kristoff is probably sitting outside, waiting impatiently and Olaf is probably trying to keep Sven from eating his nose, like always." Anna began to run out but then turned back to her sister. "Bye." She chirped as Elsa waved with a smile. Once Anna was gone Elsa ran to the old ballroom they used to play in and shut the door behind herself.

"Alright, time to get started." Elsa smiled then held her hands out as ice began to shoot out of them.

A/N: I know, short, Elsa and Hans haven't even seen each other yet but hey I'm taking my time. You'll understand why and let me know in the review if you have any feedback I'd love to read it! Uh... Bye!


End file.
